Digimon Genesis Part II: Redemption of the Fallen
by luitcsh
Summary: Four years have passed since the events of Digimon Genesis. When the eight original destined disappear, its up to a new girl and her comrades along with Terriermon to save them - the question is, is it to late?
1. Digimon Genesis 02 Characters

**CHARACTERS**

Ryoko Fujiyama - Shoutmon - 15

_Ryoko is the intimidating girl that all guys fear at school and often challenge her to things. Captain of the basketball team, Leader of the athletic's club, and a master in martial arts, her only downfall is shes not that smart. She meets Terriermon one night and gives her a digivice which later calls to her partner, Beat, a shoutmon. She is the inheritor of the Courage crest._

Akari Minamoto - Renamon - 15

_Akari is "the popular girl" on campus. She is popular with the boys and uses her charm to her advantage to get her way. She is incredily intellegent as well. She scores second in everything only to Riki. She meets Terriermon and Ryoko along with Riki and Kimiko when they recieve their digivices. She is saved by Renamon from a rogue digimon. She is the inheritor of the Hope crest._

Kimiko Retsumi - Labramon - 10

_Kimiko is the youngest digidestined. A prodigy of the piano and just about everything else, she is able to ascend the grades and attends school alongside Akari, Ryoko, and Riki. She meets Terriermon alongside Riki and Akari when they recieve their digivices. She meets Labramon when he is injured and refuses help, but eventually allows her to treat his injuries. She is the inheritor of the Friendship crest._

Riki Hikaru - Falcomon - 14

_Riki is a very quiet boy. He is the ace at everything in his classes, however he comes third to Akari and Kimiko. He sees Ryoko as an idiot even though shes a girl. He meets the others and Terriermon when he recieves his digivice. He meets Falcomon shortly after recieving his digivice. He is the inheritor of the Love crest._

Sarah Wallis - Gomamon - 16

_Sarah is a very mysterious girl. She seems to be drawn to the four digidestined but refuses to approach them. She claims to have been made a digidestined shortly after the events of DarkCherubimon. She has a partner Gomamon who, unlike most gomamons, is very stern and aggressive. She is the inheritor of the Tranquility crest._

Artemis Kagiyaki - Lunamon - 18 (14)

_Artemis is known for having many connections. She is Kouen's twin and has a Lunamon respectivily. She was the original owner of the Tranquility Crest. Along with her friends she disappeared mysteriously. She is apparently dating Takuno Micheals as well._

Kouen Kagiyaki - Coronamon - 18 (14)

_Kouen is known for his serious attitude. He is Artemis' twin and has a Coronamon respectivily. He is the original owner of the Prudence crest. Along with his friends he disappeared mysteriously. He is apparently dating Renee Tetsumia._

Miyuki Otoyoshi - Terriermon & Lopmon - 15 (11)

_Miyuki is known for being a wildchild yet mysterious. She was the original digidestined before Kouen and Artemis. She has two partners: Terriermon and Lopmon. Terriermon managed to escape but Lopmon was taken with Miyuki mysteriously. She is the original owner of the Friendship crest. She is apparently dating Tasuke Ochiro._

Renee Tetsumia - Biyomon - 17 (13)

_Renee is known for her firey attitude. She is best friends with Tasuke. Her partner is a Biyomon. She was the original owner of the Love crest. She is apparently dating Kouen Kagiyaki. Disappeared alongside her friends mysteriously._

Takuno Micheals - Leormon - 19 (15)

_Takuno is known for being a geek. He is old friends with Artemis. His partner is a Leormon. He is the original owner of the Hope crest. He is apparently dating Artemis Kagiyaki. Disappeared alongside her friends mysteriously._

Tasuke Ochiro - Guilmon - 17 (13)

_Tasuke is known for his leader-like persona. He is best friends with Renee. His partner is a Guilmon named Ari. He is the original owner of the Courage crest. He is apparently dating Miyuki Otoyoshi. Disappeared alongside her friends mysteriously._

Raito Hazuna - Dorumon - 18 (14)

_Raito is known for being the "bad guy turned good". He originally worked for DarkCherubimon but stopped when his partner, Cupimon was injured. Cupimon eventually changed into Dorumon. He is the original owner of the Light crest. Disappeared alongside her friends mysteriously._


	2. Prologue: While Theres Still Time

**DIGIMON GENESIS 02**

Prologue: While Theres Still Time

...it feels like its been a lifetime but its only been perhaps a few days. The digital world is truly no place for the faint-hearted. While theres still time, I want to tell you my story- no- _our_ story. The story of my partner and I, Beat. The story of the other four digidestined who were pulled into this world alongside me, and those older eight digidestined who were on the verge of fading forever. But theres little time to tell this story...so please listen...

The end of DarkCherubimon's reign brought peace for a time - four years to be exact. After the incident, the eight digidestined that worked alongside their partners disbanded to continue their lives, while their digimon returned to the digital world as 'overseers'. I thought it was merely coincedence when a strange green and white rabbit creature arrived on my window ciel, but he had a greater task in mind for me - for _us_.


	3. Chapter 1: Digivice! Terriermon Appears!

**DIGIMON GENESIS 02**

Chapter One: Digivice Get-o! Terriermon Appears!

_As I said before, it all began one night when a small green and white rabbit appeared on my window ciel..._

Slipping on a tanktop over her upper torso was none other then Ryoko Fujiyama. The one girl that all guys felt intimidated by because:

A. She was captain of the basketball team.

B. Leader of the Athletic's Club.

C. Had nearly straight A's.

D. Was a master in Martial Arts.

But there was a side to Ryoko that guys never saw: when she was alone. Her parents had died shortly after she was born, so she lived alone, since her parents were wealthy to begin with. Moving to the window ciel, Ryoko's green gaze stared down at the neighborhood of houses. Across the way from her own house was Riki Hikaru, known for being a quiet bookworm. Then next to him lived Akari Minamoto, the "popular girl" on the schoolgrounds. A few houses down lived Kimiko Retsumi, a sweet little girl who often visited Ryoko's house to help tend to her flowers. In the next neighborhood over lived Renee Tetsumia, Miyuki Otoyoshi, and Artemis Kagiyaki who shared half of a house with Kouen Kagiyaki, Takuno Michaels, and Tasuke Ochiro. They were a odd bunch, yet they seemed as close as family. It was strange to Ryoko. A sigh escaped her lips as she slumped down onto her window ciel. Closing her eyes briefly, they opened quickly when a flash of light came from the sky. "GAH!" Hearing a voice of panic, Ryoko looked up just over her roof to see what appeared to be a white rabbit with green markings. He appeared very battered - not from the falling either. "Erm...are you okay?" Ryoko asked, eyes wide.

"Yeah...I think so." The small green and white rabbit used his ears to float down to Ryoko's window ciel. Backing up, Ryoko stared with a blank look. "...what are you?" She asked. Terriermon frowned. "I am Terriermon, a digital monster or digimon." "...digimon?" Ryoko asked, tilting her head. Terriermon facepalmed, but froze - he finally remembered why he had come here! "Oh thats right! Miyuki sent me to find people to come and save them!" Terriermon said frantically. "Whoa whoa whoa, rescue _who_?" Ryoko asked picking up the rabbit by the ears. "Ow ow ow! Those are delicate!" "Save who?" Ryoko yelled. "The original digidestined! Tasuke, Miyuki, Renee, Raito, Kouen, Artemis, and Takuno!" As the names were listed, Ryoko dropped Terriermon, staring ahead blankly. "OW!" Terriermon yelled. Leaping onto the window ciel, he turned around, glaring at Ryoko. "So you mean to tell me...my senpais are somehow related to things like you?" "We arent _things_!" Terriermon growled. "Fine fine, _digimon_." Ryoko rolled her eyes. "So are they?" Ryoko asked frantically. "Yes. And there in great danger." Terriermon said shaking his head. "What do you mean?" Ryoko asked, tensing. "A great darkness took them and Biyomon, Lopmon, Ari, Leormon, Dorumon, Coronamon, and Lunamon too." Terriermon said frowning.

"Wait, so my senpais have th- I mean, digimon, like you?" Ryoko asked. Terriermon nodded. "They have these as well." Terriermon said holding the red d-power in his paws. "Whats that?" Ryoko asked. "Its a digivice. This specific one is a d-power." Terriermon explained. Ryoko stared at the d-power, as if drawn to it. Suddenly, it began to glow as if in response to her stare. Terriermon's eyes widened as it lifted off of his neck and floated into Ryoko's hands. Blinking, Ryoko stared at it. "This means you're a digidestined! But not just _any_ - you are the digidestined that will inherit the Courage crest!" Terriermon said happily. "Courage crest?" Ryoko asked. "Each of the digidestined gave me their crest and a d-power to go with it for the digidestineds." Terriermon explained. "So...if I have one of these digivice things, wheres my partner?" Ryoko asked hanging it around her neck and taking the crest from Terriermon as he fetched it from somewhere in his fur. "That I dont know. Your partner will show up now that you have your crest and digivice, its just a matter of time!" Terriermon said in a cheerful manner. "Hmm." Ryoko looked at the red crest in her hands. Moving to her desk, she pulled out a necklace and slipped in the crest.

"But what now? Theres still three other digivices - and my senpais are in danger." Ryoko said beginning to panic. "We have to take this one step at a time." Terriermon said leaping onto Ryoko's bed. "We can't necessairly do anything right now since its nightfall." Terriermon said looking outside. Ryoko frowned, nodding. "I guess we should get some sleep." Terriermon yawned, flopping back onto the pillow and falling asleep.

"So one has been found - the courage crest holder." A voice murmured as a silouhetted figure stood on a nearby house. Hanging from the silouhette's shoulders was a small strange-looking creature. "Indeed. If the other three are found, then this will mean problems for our master." The creature murmured. The figure nodded and both disappeared into the night.


	4. Chapter 2: Love, Hope, and Friendship!

**DIGIMON GENESIS 02**

Chapter Two: Love, Hope, and Friendship!

The chirping of birds awoke Ryoko from her sleep. Sitting up, she tried to recall yesterday's events. Looking down, she let her eyes focus to see Terriermon wrapped in his ears, sleeping peacefully. _Oh yeah...i'm a digidestined...thing...with that digivice and courage crest...thing..._ Ryoko thought to herself as she slipped out of bed. Streching, Ryoko heard stirring as Terriermon awoke. Yawning and exposing his canines, the rabbit closed his mouth and rubbed one eye. "We better get going and find those other digidestined people." Ryoko said as she slipped to her closet. Closing the door behind her, she slipped on a white t-shirt and blue capris with some sandals. Slipping her blonde hair into a ponytail, Ryoko came out to see Terriermon with the red d-power and courage crest. Snatching them from him, she let Terriermon onto her shoulder before rushing outside.

"So how exactly are we supposed to find these people?" Ryoko asked. "It depends." Terriermon said looking around. "With yours, you seemed drawn to it, but with someone else, it could be as simple as the person coming to _us_." Terriermon shrugged. "Oh well _that_ helps." Ryoko said sarcastically. "Ryoko-san!" Hearing her name, Ryoko turned to see none other then Kimiko Retsumi wearing a dark pink sundress to match her dark pink hair and eyes with matching slippers. "Hi, Kimiko-chan." Ryoko grinned. "Whats that on your shoulder? Kimiko asked looking to Terriermon who remained perfectly still. "Erm...its one of those new toys that stands up on its own! Really neat what they invent these days huh?" Ryoko asked laughing nervously. "Ryoko." A voice erupted from her right. Ryoko turned to see Akari Minamoto and Riki Hikaru approaching. "Arent you a little old to be playing with dolls?" Akari jibed. Ryoko ignored her. Just as suddenly as they approached, the digivices and crests from inside Terriermon's fur began to glow and shot straight to the three other people present. A pink and white d-power as well as the crest of Friendship landed in Kimiko's hands.

A yellow and white digivice as well as the crest of Hope landed in Akari's hands, and finally, a black and white digivice as well as the crest of Love landed in Riki's hands. Silence filled the air. "What are these?" Akari asked in a sarcastic tone. Terriermon then stirred. "Those are digivices and crests." All three looked up. Akari screamed, running away with her digivice and crest in tow while Kimiko smiled, approaching Ryoko. Terriermon lept onto the little girl's head. Riki simply blinked. "Maybe we should move some place quieter?" Riki finally asked. Ryoko nodded and led the way to an alleyway where Akari was hiding. "Get that thing away from me!" Akari screamed. Ryoko grabbed her by the hair and she was yanked back. "OW!" She screamed. "Shut up Akari." Ryoko said letting go of her hair. Terriermon cleared his throat. "The devices you have in your hands are known as digivices, d-powers to be specific. The objects with markings are known as crests." Terriermon then looked to Kimiko. "Yours is friendship." Then he looked to Riki. "Yours is love." "Love?" Riki asked, brow raised. Ignoring him, Terriermon looked to Akari. "And yours is hope." Terriermon finished. "_Hope_?" Akari asked in disgust.

"Yes." Terriermon said, clearly unphased. "So...wait, what _are_ you?" Riki asked. "I am a digital monster, or digimon." "Digital as in computers?" Riki asked. "Yes. I come from the Digital World which lives in parallel with this world." Terriermon explained. "I see...interesting." Riki said giving a small smile. "Whats your name?" Kimiko asked. "Im Terriermon." Terriermon said proudly. "Terrier-chan!" Kimiko said brightly. Terriermon sighed, not willing to argue. "Wait...so these digimon, are there more?" Riki asked. "Yes. Having a digivice means you are a digidestined, and a partner will come and be yours and yours alone." Terriermon explained. "How will we know what our partner is?" Riki asked. "You'll just know!" Terriermon said tired of questions. "Wait...why did we get these anyway?" Akari piped up. "Because the original digidestineds are in danger and need your help!" Terriermon said frantically. "He means our senpais: Tasuke-senpai, Miyuki-senpai, Kouen-senpai, Artemis-senpai, Kouen-senpai, and Renee-senpai." Ryoko murmured. All three froze. "What kind of danger do you mean?" Akari asked, eyes wide. "They were taken and they cant escape! Their partners were taken too. Im a partner of Miyuki alongside Lopmon."

Kimiko looked to the other three digidestined. "So that means we have to hurry and find our partners and go to this world, right?" Akari asked. "Thats the gist!" Terriermon said nodding. "Well if thats the case, why dont we make a meeting place?" Riki asked. Ryoko nodded. "How about the old fountain in the park?" Kimiko suggested. "Sounds good." Akari said standing up and brushing herself off. "Tommorow then." Ryoko murmured.


	5. Chapter 3: Singing! Beat Appears!

**DIGIMON GENESIS 02**

Chapter Three: Singing! Beat Appears!

Ryoko sighed, walking through the halls of her school. Terriermon had gone to stay with Kimiko since she had grown attached to him. Closing her eyes, Ryoko looked down at the digivice and crest hanging around her neck. Just why did Terriermon - no, Tasuke entrust her with these? Did he know something was going to happen? This was all to much for her to take in. However, as if heavensent, a melody began to play. It was up-beat yet down-to-earth. A voice pierced her ears as well. "Everyone should be gone by now..." Ryoko murmured as she headed down the hall to the music room. Peering in, her eyes widened when she saw a red dinosaur-like creature singing into a microphone as if he had his own stage. She had to admit, the thing was pretty good - wait. Was this thing a digimon? Pulling out her digivice, stats began to display on the screen

_**Name: Shoutmon**_

_**Level: Rookie**_

_**Type: Small Dragon**_

_**Attacks: Rock Soul, Soul Crusher, Rowdy Rocker**_

Then the creature stopped. Looking over his shoulder, a growl erupted from him. "Show yourself foul creature!" Holding what appeared to be a pole microphone pointed at the door, Ryoko slowly let herself in. "Hmm. A human, huh?" The shoutmon said, snorting. "Erm...I just heard your voice and came to see." "Really? What did you think? Am I not the _best_?" The shoutmon asked, his chest puffing out. "Erm...yeah. Its actually quite good." Ryoko said raising a brow. "Hehe." The shoutmon said eyeing her with blue eyes. "I like you, whats your name?" The shoutmon asked. "R-Ryoko Fujiyama. Just Ryoko, please." Ryoko said in a slightly deranged tone. "Ryoko, eh? Call me Beat then!" "Beat?" Ryoko asked. "Yeah, unlike other digimon, I was given a nickname." Beat smirked. About to say something else, Beat was cut off with Ryoko's digivice began to glow. Floating off of her neck and in between the two, it glowed like a rainbow. Turning right-side up, a scanner-like thing came from the screen, scanning Beat who was just as confused as Ryoko. The d-power then floated back around Ryoko's neck and lay flat. "That was..." "...wierd." Both said, blinking. "Wait a minute. Thats a digivice, isnt it?" Beat asked in a excited tone.

"Yeah...a d-power is what Terriermon said." Ryoko said sweatdropping. "That must mean we're partners!" "Partners?" Ryoko's eyes then widened as she remembered Terriermon's words about a partner digimon. Was Beat hers? "That scanning was registering me as your partner!" Beat said walking forward and holding out his paw. Ryoko blinked. "Guess we'll be working together from now on!" Beat said cheerfully. Ryoko then smiled. She saw alot of her in this digimon, perhaps they could be friends after all. Taking his paw, Ryoko shook it. "Nice to meet you, Beat."


End file.
